


Caught

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Pining, Wing Kink, elriel- freeform, idk what else to tag, in appropriate use of shadows, kind of, shadow kink, thats it, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Elain catches Azriel in the shower. What will she doe?
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy. no I'm not sorry

When the water Elain used for her plants tipped against her chest, drenching the gown. The fabric became sheer and clung to her breast. It left little to the imagination. He couldn’t help but spare a glance to her subtle mounds. The perfect size to take in hands or mouth flicking his tongue against her nipple. Throughout the day, he couldn’t help but think of it. Even sparring with Cassian did little to apprehend the filth driven thoughts from his mind. He knows just how smooth and delicate her hands are. Those exquisite breasts were most likely softer than any other part.

Alone in the shower, he was free to think these thoughts. To let his imagination wander into sinful paradise. Here the shadowsinger could picture keen moans and panted breathing. Fingers twisting in his hair as her hips gripped either side of him. He could dream of pounding into her. While her hands dug into his shoulders or ran along the expanse of his wings. His cock sprang to life at those images swirling in his mind

He didn’t care how wrong it was. The release, he needed it desperately and quickly. Azriel summoned his shadows, willing a cool tendril to wrap itself tightly around his length. Moving in slow strokes from the base to the tip. His hand overlayed the shadow pumping at the opposite speed. The dark tether warmed with each movement. A deep-seated moan passes his lips, bouncing off the tiled walls in an echo as the steam from the shower encased around him. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, chest rising and falling rapidly. Azriel upped the speed of his ministrations. Craving the need for sweet release, feeling the sticky drip of precome across his knuckles.

His wings lifted slightly, keeping the water from his face. Azriel braced an arm on the wall. The hand on his manhood pumping faster and faster as visions of Elain came into his mind. He was envisioning her here with him, picturing the flush in her freckled cheeks as they hollowed out, sucking him dry. Gods what he would give to see her on her knees that way. Those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. Taking him in her warm mouth, her tongue working his shaft in languid strokes. Tendril shadows binding her wrists, teasing both her breasts and clit. Him looking down on her with heavy-lidded eyes. Elain matching the gaze. Honeyed eyes blown wide in lust as she fucked him by her mouth.

A chorus of Elain and fuck fell from his lips. Az’s wings fluttered, and his hips jerked in tandem to the heat, unfurling through his body at rapid speed. Then like a bucket of ice-cold water dumped on him, he froze, still as darkness. Her scent rushed in, coming to life in the shower—that sweet intoxicating scent.

“Azriel?”

Her scent was prominent now—all around him. Realization struck him that Elain was in the shower with him. This wasn’t a vision or some fantasy deep inside his head.

The oncoming pleasure dissipated. It was that moment his body became lead. His cheeks reddened deeply to the color of roses in her garden. Shutting his eyes, muttering out fuck, deciding what to do. Elain was there. In the bathroom with him. He could feel her gaze on his bare body and wings. Back turned to her while he stared blankly at the tiles cock in hand. The shadowsinger would give his wings for the cauldron, the gods, anything to take him from this misery. How in Prythian would he explain this to her? How could they face each other again?

“What are you doing here?” He rasped out. Voice hardly audible through the shower.

“Um…You were…” she was having trouble saying the words. This was as awkward for her then as it was for him. “Suppose to meet me. In the kitchens.“

Then her hands wrapped around the concrete, lean muscle of him. Elain’s bare breasts were pressing into his back. She kissed the space in between his wings before settling her head there. Azriel’s body betrayed him, a clean hand reaching to squeeze hers resting on his chest, wondering if she could hear how thunderous his heart was beating at this moment.

"You didn’t show. So I thought to check on you. That’s when I heard you. Calling me like _that_.” She didn’t sound offended. He couldn’t place the tone. The seer wasn’t angry that much, he knew.

“How often do you well do this?” He smelled it then, her arousal. How he was blind to it these past few minutes, he couldn’t say, “Azriel. How often?”

He was silent for a moment. Couldn’t think for or trust himself. His cock twitching and needing attention that he was straining to resist. If Az turned to face her, he would give in. Maybe they could talk, and the desperation to shove her against the wall, making her forget everything but two of them would fade away. For a moment, he wanted to lie. This was Elain. Thinking of lying to her made his gut twist. Admitting a number, he wasn’t ready for that. So he settled on the in-between.

“More times than I’d care to admit openly.”

“I see.”

Her soft palm splayed out, trailing down the expanse of his body. The shadowsinger reached out to stop her, “You have a mate Elain. We can’t.”

“I’m not married to him, and besides,” Elain ducked under a wing now standing before him.

Even drenched her golden hair sticking to her face. Lashes wet and dripping with now cold water. She still looked more stunning than anyone. Azriel tried and failed not to follow the path of freckles. Unlike her sister’s, Elain’s only showed after long periods in the sun. He trailed them with a heated gaze before he dared a look down. To her collarbone, then the tops of her breasts. Her hands laid against his chest. Elain tilted her head meeting his wanting gaze, sweeping her tongue over pink lips.

“Lucien and I, we broke the bond months…mmph.”

He’s never heard words sweeter than that. He’d ask questions later about why Elain never said anything to him. Right now, she was mateless, and he had any right to kiss her as anyone else. He did. Taking her heart-shaped face in his scarred hands, bringing his mouth to hers. Like she was anticipating his movement, Elain wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

At the contact, a sensation rippled through him. The want to drown in her, consuming every fiber of him, thrummed in his blood. Her lips, soft and pillowy, moved in tandem with his full velvet ones. Tongues were parting their wet lips, encircling around the other as Az pushed her into the tile. Feeling her lips against his face curve up into a smile. A part of him half expected to wake in his bed. There’s no possible way for Elain to be bare in his shower, making out with him. Pinning her, he took full advantage of exploring her body.

Greedy hands cupped the swell of her breasts, thumbs flicking against her nipples. Elain broke the kisses tilting her head up. Azriel latched onto her throat, tongue sweeping along her silken skin. He swore by the cauldron; he never tasted anything sweeter than this. The soft whimpers and keen moans coming out of her in a chorus of desperation was a symphony he could listen to daily and never tire of. His hands continued their work on her subtle mounds. Nails were working into the tender flesh as he ground his hips between hers.

Shadows flowed free from him, replacing his hands as they coiled and twined around her breasts. Tightening around her chest, causing her breasts to pop out like a band pushing them up and over. More tendrils came from the darkness encompassing her chest like a conformed blanket. .Azriel took the opportunity to scoop her up, gripping Elain by the pertness of her ass. Insticvently she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him in. His member was painfully hard pushing into her thigh. Cauldron, he longed to be buried inside her. He knew it wouldn’t take long to reach that glorious high of ecstasy. Elain deserved more than that.

Elain splayed her hands on the leather expanse of his wings. Azriel bit down on her neck, marking her.

“Don’t,” he growled against her skin, “Not yet” The vibrato of his calm voice against her flesh sent a heated prickling sensation down her spine.

The cold droplets of shower water couldn’t tame the heat unfurling in and around him. Every touch, every sound ebbed him over the edge. Sliding a finger over her soaked folds, Azriel thanked the Gods she was as wet as he was hard. Elain raked a hand through his hair, and another braced on his shoulders. Holding on to him as if he was the one thing keeping her together. Her hips rocked of their own accord while his fingers worked fast ministrations on her clits.

Muffled moans escaped her as she bit down on her bottom lips. Az’s shadows followed suit of his fingers. Teasing her entrances while his fingers slipped into her drenched cunt. Moving against her velvet walls in a come hither motion. By the cauldron, why didn’t she speak up sooner. Elain clenched around his two fingers, riding his hand in heated desperation. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take. His mouth on her flesh, shadows playing with breasts, her womanhood. The feel of his fingers burying themselves into her, pushing into that rough, tender part of her causing Elain to rock over them. His cock pressing into her thigh, she felt the sticky precum oozing out against her. The thought of his generous length slamming inside of her made her delirious with need and want.

She dropped her hands down in between their bodies, reaching for his cock. Seeking what she wanted. No need. His teeth sank into her again as he groaned her name when Elain wrapped a firm hand around him—pumping Az the way he was doing to her, with steady fervor.

Her soft palms worked their way up his shaft to head, a thumb rolling in the arousal. She edge is cock to his hand, a plea, a signal for needing him.

“Please,” she begged, her voice in quickened breaths, “Az, please.”

One day he would make her beg and not give in at first request. This time he was just as desperate to be inside her as she was to have him. In one swift motion, he pulled his fingers out, placing a hand on hers, lining himself up with her entrances. Elain brought her thumb to her lips, keeping their heated gazes locked on to each other. Azriel is copying her movements licking each other’s arousal off one another. He wanted to drown in the tangy taste of her. Later. He would meet that fate later. Right now, male instincts took over.

They both moaned as he slipped inside her. Cauldron, she was so warm and tight around his cock. It was almost enough to make him come. He knew she would feel amazing. This was otherworldly. Delectably sinful. A perfect death. Yes. He could die like this yet live in the same.

At first, his thrusts were slow and deep, allowing her to adjust to his length. He took the opportunity gazing into her eyes, pooling with want, appearing more honeyed than usual. If that were even possible, her hips rolled against him in fervor. A physical plea begging for more. He was more than willing to give it. To provide her with every part of him.

Keeping Elain steady against the cold tiles, he gripped her pert ass, burying himself inside her, hitting that tender spot. Her toes curled against his backside. She cried out in sweet ecstasy at the motion. Elain didn’t know where to place her hands—switching between the wet mop of hair and his shoulders, digging her nails into the slick skin. She threw her head back, golden strands of hair sticking along her face. Elain didn’t care. She couldn’t manage to care with the pleasurable waves roiling through her body with each thrust. The sound of their skin slapping together between the frigid pelts of water. And then there was his damned mouth.

Those full lips, smooth like flower petals moving up her collarbone, to her neckline, and then her lips. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip while he continued to fuck her mercilessly into the wall. Mouth claiming mouth wantonly. Their tongues and teeth clashing once more. Where moments ago, it was slow and needy. Testing out the pace. This was wild, like the fires in a furnace, churning and roaring through their bodies at each sensation.

The shadows still on her breasts broke out into another tendril. Trailing down in between their conjoined bodies, acting as if they were his fingers. Hell felt like them too. The way the darkness moved in quick ministrations over her clit. Quickly, Azriel moved, angling her legs higher up on his hips. Elain moaned loudly, rolling her eyes back at the way he filled her now. How his cock pushed into that sweet spot causing her body to sing in intangible ways.

He grasped harder into the softness of her buttocks, knowing bruises would form just as her toes pushed into his own. He slammed into her again and again, feeling his body come alive. Thrusts were moving into the rhythm of the shower beating on their forms.

The tightening in his balls increasing with each moment. Much like the quiver in Elain’s hips. Extracting his mouth from hers, Azriel swept a look. Seeing her coming undone, enveloped in all of him, everywhere. Blanketed in his shadows, in his love marks, his touch. He leaned back in with a searing kiss before speaking with a low rasp.

“Lain…wings.”

Elain knew what the request meant. His wings were pulling around them. Letting go of the Shadowsinger, Elain splaying her palms on the leathery expanse and smoothing over each wing feeling them shake gingerly beneath her touch. Suddenly the tendrils that have been generously tending to her breasts as tongues, mouths wrapped painfully tight around—twisting her nipples in between the contact. The coils of shadows below picked up their speed, pushing into her clit. Her hips trembled as the high of her ecstasy came crashing down.

Azriel laid his head in the crook of her collar. Her touch on his wings, at her walls clenching tightly around him. Gods, he couldn’t think straight even if he tried. All he could do was succumb to the throaty groans and the repeating of fuck off his lips. The word rising in pitch as each thrust became erratic. Then she cried out his name, like salvation, giving her the release she sought. Her walls contorting tight around his cock, arousal spilling onto him. With one final push, his vision blurred as he came filling her.

Elain wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing his brow as they slunk down together. Azriel kept his lids shut, still panting in ragged breaths. She let him stay that way for a while, gingerly stroking his hair, pushing the strands from his face. His arms wound around her lithe body. Holding her close.

“Are you okay?” She finally questioned.

Azriel pulled his face away from her to peer into her face. Elain’s palms met his shower kissed cheeks. Wiping drops of water from them.

He nodded, “yeah,” his voice rough, causing a spark of heat in her, “are you?” He questioned, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

“Yes,” she shifted awkwardly in his arms, “I suppose you want the story now.”

He kissed her soundly, “Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to shut this shower off, carry you to my bed and learn every spot of your body,” she grinned at that, her eyes alight with the challenge. “Then, when we’re fully satiated, you can tell me Elain. How does that sound?”

“I’m in.” She was silent for a minute, her cheeks flushed pink, “And your shadows…” the seer let the question ring in the air, fingers tracing inky black swirls patterned on the solid muscle of his chest.

He smirked wildly at her. Elain swore her insides melted, “They can come too.”

“Lead the way, shadowsinger.”


End file.
